


Parched

by Nefertiti1052 (Succubusphan)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fondness, Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Succubusphan/pseuds/Nefertiti1052
Summary: Phil stumbles through the woods and finds a strange house.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17
Collections: Im-PROMPT-u Phandom Creator Challenge 2020





	Parched

Phil walked aimlessly down the forest, he didn't remember how he got there or how long he had been walking. The dryness in his throat kept him from even forming a coherent thought - he was parched. 

He kept on going nonetheless, stumbling down the path, occasionally pushing aside bushes and fallen branches to be able to continue. 

His body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, furthering his state of dehydration. His hair stuck to his forehead and his stomach roared in hunger; he didn't have much longer. 

Suddenly, something caught his eye, something shiny. The sunlight reflected off it and blinded Phil's eyes. He rubbed at them in an attempt to see better, to confirm that he wasn't hallucinating. A house. It stood behind a small fence, the grass grown too tall to be considered tidy, weeds, and flowers and trees within the fence had grown wild and mixed with those of the forest. On top of the roof there was a golden weathercock, shining bright in the sun, softly turning on its axis with the wind change and casting reflection on the vegetation around. 

Phil didn't even think to stop and ask if there was someone home, or clap his hands as there was no doorbell to ring, but no, he merely pushed the wooden fence open, traded between the grass that was tall enough to itch his nipples and opened the door. 

He stood there for a moment, colorful tiles adorned the floors, the walls seemed painted with watercolors and the windows were made out of stained glass, giving the room an even more confusing vibe. In the center of said room was the only piece of furniture in sight, a small round table with a big glass of water, or maybe it was a vase , he wasn’t sure. He rushed to it and cocked his head as he read a note beside it: _“Drink me!”_

He shrugged and drank most of the water without even taking a moment to breath, which was a big mistake; he started to cough, water spewing out of his nose and mouth. He doubled over and rested his weight on the table, causing it to topple over. As he made it to the floor, he realized that he was now much smaller than before. Frustrated with the new development and confused about where he was, he started to cry and with each tear that fell he got bigger and bigger again until he was the size of a small mouse. He needed to get out of whatever this place was but even though he had quenched his thirst, he was still hungry. He saw a cupcake, not far from where he was, so he stood on the tip of his toes and gave a big bite. Or as big of a bite as he could give an object taller than him. 

He soon realized that each bite restored a bit of his height, so he tried his best to eat small pieces at a time to only grow up to his usual size, but on the other hand he was really hungry and it was a very fudgey chocolate cupcake. It was a lost battle from the beginning. 

He knew the moment his head hit the roof that he had made a mistake, but it was too late. He kept on growing and growing and growing until his arms and legs came out through the windows and his head through the roof. 

A beautiful black cat with a black lace shirt sighed deeply from atop one of the tree branches. 

“Phil, you ate most of it, didn’t you?” It said, shaking its fluffy head adorably.

“I ate most of it.” Phil lowered his head in shame. 

Phil jolted awake and was met with the face of a very grumpy Dan. “Did you just eat most of my special chocolate birthday cake and pass out on a food coma?”

“No?” Phil said defensively. 

  
  


Dan narrowed his eyes and ran his thumb on Phil’s lip, showing him that it was now covered in chocolate. “I’m sorryyyyy,” he said clutching at Dan’s black lace shirt. 

“No birthday sex for you until you get me another cake just like that,” Dan said crossing his arms above his mostly naked chest.

"But Dan, I'm thirsty!" Phil pleaded.

Dan’s lips quivered as he attempted not to laugh. "And I'm hungry. Get me my cake back."

Phil pouted. “But they were sold out!”

“Well, I guess you better start walking to get it from another shop.” Dan smiled as he chastised him, deep down he would always love Phil’s stupid decisions and Phil knew it. 

With one last look at his deliciously dressed boyfriend and a kiss, Phil left on a mission. Maybe he would buy two cakes this time, in case he got tempted again. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Imp-PROMPT-u Phandom creator challenge hosted by the @phandomreversebang day 22: Parched + “Your ate most of it - I ate most of it.”
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: [Succubusphan](http://Succubusphan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> In case you wish to reblog the fic: [Tumblr Link](https://succubusphan.tumblr.com/post/632647318915645440/parched)
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!!!


End file.
